Us and Them
by Strawberry Kittens
Summary: Not everyone is accepting. LILEY femslash. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Well, people wanted more Liley. So why not give it to them? :D I apologize if the plot is terribly unoriginal, because I have a feeling it's probably been done before.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the show Hannah Montana or the characters.

--

Miley took a deep breath and knocked on the door of the Truscott residence. Tonight was the night that she was going to tell Lilly about the feelings she had kept a secret for so long. She had never been so nervous in her life. There was a chance that her friendship with Lilly would be ruined forever, a chance that Lilly would hate her. All she could think about were the possible negative outcomes. The door opened, revealing Lilly's mom.

"Oh, hi, Mrs. Truscott. Is Lilly here?" asked Miley.

"Hello, Miley. She's in her room."

Miley entered the house and went straight to Lilly's room. Her heart was racing and she felt sick to her stomach. Lilly was sitting on the bed, doing algebra homework. She looked up at Miley and smiled.

"Hey Miles! What brings you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you," Miley answered, taking a seat next to Lilly on the bed. "It's important."

Lilly's face became serious. "You know you can tell me anything, Miley."

"I'm not sure how you'll react to this, Lilly. I've kept it a secret for so long, and I just can't take it anymore," Miley explained. She looked down at the floor and said, "I like you, Lilly, and I don't just mean as friends."

"You.. You _like _me?" Lilly inquired. "For how long?"

"Ever since I broke up with Jake Ryan."

Lilly didn't say anything. All she could do was stare at Miley. She couldn't think of what to say. Miley noticed Lilly's silence and got up.

"Uh.. I'm sorry. I'll just leave," she said, starting out the door.

"No, wait!" Lilly called out. She ran over to Miley and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her back into the room. Then, Lilly pushed her onto the bed and crashed her lips into Miley's. They kissed for a few minutes before Lilly pulled away and whispered, "I like you, too."

"Does this mean we're.. together?" asked Miley.

Lilly took Miley's hands and held them in her own. "Do you want to be?"

Miley smiled. "Yeah."

"Good, 'cause I want to be, too," Lilly said, leaning in for another kiss.

--

**Author's note:** So.. I'm sorry for the fact that this chapter is short and kind of, well, not the greatest... The main purpose was to get them together. I promise that the chapters that follow will be much, much better!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the show Hannah Montana or the characters.

--

Two weeks had passed since Lilly and Miley got together and so far, they kept their relationship a secret. Not one person knew other than the two girls themselves. But Lilly decided it was time that at least Oliver, their best friend, knew. Miley agreed and it was arranged that Oliver would meet them at the beach on Saturday. Lilly and Miley got to the beach early so they could figure out how to tell Oliver.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" questioned Miley as she and Lilly sat down on the shore.

"Yeah.. I think Ollie has a right to know," answered Lilly. She put her arm around Miley and sighed. "So, how are we going to tell him?"

"I was thinking we'd just tell him like it is."

"Works for me. But... What if he's not okay with it? I don't want to lose him as a friend."

Miley pulled Lilly into a hug and said, "Don't worry. He'll be fine, Lilly."

Lilly rested her head on Miley's shoulder and closed her eyes. "I really hope so."

"Hey, ladies!" a familiar voice yelled out.

Miley turned around and smiled. "Oliver!"

The two girls got up and walked towards their friend. Oliver suggested they go to Rico's and get some lunch. Once they had gotten their food and sat down, they began talking and joking around like usual. Miley and Lilly had almost completely forgotten to tell him the big news until Oliver made a comment about an attractive girl passing by.

Lilly took a deep breath. "Oh, hey, Oliver. Miley and I needed to tell you something important."

"Huh? What is it, Lil?" he asked.

"Miley and I are... uh.. Miley and I are kinda..." Lilly began, but found that she was at a loss of words. She grabbed Miley's hand under the table and squeezed it.

"What Lilly is trying to say is that we are.. dating," Miley said.

Oliver looked at the two of them in shock. "YOU and LILLY?"

"Uh, yeah," Miley answered, looking at him. "Is there a problem or somethin'?"

"Of course there's a problem!" Oliver yelled as he got up from the table. "It's disgusting. It's wrong."

"Oliver, wait!" Miley screamed. She got up and tried to follow him, but he wouldn't even look back.

Lilly put her head on the table in an attempt to hide the tears streaming down her cheeks. Oliver had been her best friend since preschool, and all of a sudden he hated her. It was terrible. She could hardly believe it. Miley turned around and noticed her crying. She want back to the table and took the seat next to Lilly.

"Hey, Lilly, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Lilly responded, not lifting her head up from the table.

Miley knew she was lying. She put her arm around Lilly and leaned down to kiss her on the top of the head.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay, Lilly. Oliver will come around. I'm sure of it."

Lilly looked up at her girlfriend and rose up from her seat. She grabbed Miley and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. Her tears began to stop and her grip on Miley loosened. After her crying had completely stopped, the two girls linked arms and went back to Miley's house.

--

**Author's note: **I'm having some trouble deciding on what to do for the next chapter, so it might take a while. :(


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the show Hannah Montana or the characters.

**Author's note: **This chapter has a bit of swearing and violence.

--

By the time they had returned to Miley's house, Lilly's sadness had been replaced with worry. She wondered what would happen if Oliver told their whole school. Amber and Ashley would probably never leave them alone about it. Lilly shuddered at the thought of being tormented by them everyday until graduation.

"Hey, Lils, whatcha thinkin' about?" Miley asked.

"About what may happen," replied Lilly with a hint of anxiety in her voice. "Do you think Oliver will tell people at school about us since he knows and doesn't approve? If he does, how do you think everyone will react?"

"I don't know, Lilly. I really don't. Guess we'll find out tomorrow."

--

When Miley and Lilly walked into school the next morning, they were met with rude stares and complete silence. At first, Lilly was confused about what was going on, but then she knew. Oliver had told everyone. Suddenly, she didn't care about all the stares she was getting. The only thing that was on her mind was finding Oliver. She set off towards his locker.

"Lilly, wait!" Miley yelled, running after her.

--

Oliver gathered his books from his locker and shut the door. When he turned around, he was greeted with the angry face of his former best friend Lilly. He turned to walk away, but she grabbed him by the shirt.

"Oliver Oken, you fucking disgust me," she hissed.

"The feeling is mutual," he said casually. "Dyke."

Lilly could no longer stand it. She pulled her fist back and punched him in the nose. Dark, wet blood squirted everywhere.

"I can't believe you," she whispered coldly. "Even if you didn't approve, you didn't have to tell the whole world."

Oliver hit her squarely in the shoulder and replied, "They had a right to know so they could avoid the _freaks_."

A crowd chanting "Fight!" began to gather around the two of them. Oliver slammed Lilly onto the floor and proceeded to kick her like there was no tomorrow. The fight raged on for a few more minutes until Miley pushed her way through the crowd.

"Lilly! Oliver! What the hell is going on?"

Miley didn't receive an answer because Oliver delivered the final blow of the fight, knocking Lilly unconscious. The crowd cheered for him and left the scene, leaving Lilly bleeding on the ground and Miley holding her hand.

--

**Author's note:** Oh no, poor Lilly. D: I didn't want to have bad things happen to her, she _is _my favorite character after all, but it fit into the story. I have absolutely no ideas for the next chapter, and I will be leaving for a few days on Friday, so don't expect a quick update.


End file.
